Somewhat Special
by quondamcrush
Summary: Pirika adds a total stranger to her MSN messenger account out of curiosity, but what if she starts falling for the person and that person is actually someone she doesn't really like?


Hey people! Something unexpected here… my good pal Ishimaru Miwa convinced me to try writing again (though you people probably don't care… still, I want to thank pensulumxswing. For like, every single Pirika and Ren story I write, I think he/she (but I um… suspect it's a she. Please tell me I'm right...) reviews. So nice, huh? Well, I've watched up till Ep 13 of Shaman King. Yay! It's so funny… I liked the part where Yoh kept calling HoroHoro BoroBoro. Heh. Genius.

"Somewhat Special"

Chapter 1: Junk mail …

All stuff about not owning the characters goes here

Dedicated to: nobody. Ok, ok. Fine! To aah… um...pendulumxswing, Ishimaru Miwa, and whoever else enjoys this story.

'I watched the proverbial sunrise coming up over the Pacific and

You might think I'm losing my mind

But I will shy away from the specifics

Cause I don't want you to know where I am

Cause then you'll see my heart

In the saddest state it's ever been

This is no place to try and live my life "

'HoroHoro! Do you mind? I'm checking my e-mail here!' yelled Pirika, annoyed with her brother's off-key singing. The lyrics were kind of disturbing, too. HoroHoro didn't care, and continued singing. Sighing, Pirika turned to face her computer. Ok. There wasn't any new mail. Her eyes landed on the Junk Mail folder. Hmm… beside it was a bracketed 1. She decided to check it. It wouldn't hurt to just read it and then delete it, right? She clicked, and was immediately greeted with a pop-up that read: 'Catch Sponge bob Square pants and win $2000 instantly!' and had Sponge bob floating around. She snorted, and clicked on the red 'X' at the top right hand corner. Pop-ups were just as, if not more, irritating as HoroHoro's singing. She looked at what was in her junk mail folder. Oh. The sender was and the subject was 'Someone Likes You!' Her curiosity aroused, she clicked on it and read the contents of the e-mail.

_Hey, received a request from a certain admirer to inform you about his crush on you! If you like him, please click on the following link:_

_and have a nice day!_

_From The Cupids rolled her eyes. Right. This WAS junk. How could anybody have a crush on her? That was just plain S-T-U-P-I-D! Either way, she had no boys added to her contact list- oh wait, she had, but then again… they were only Yoh, Manta and her idiotic brother. Totally NOT possible. The other contacts were all girls. She drummed her fingers on the table while thinking about it. Besides, if she didn't know who her admirer was, how was she to know if she liked him or not? She laughed, and clicked on the button that said: Junk Mail. The computer then informed her that the message had been classified as junk mail and would be deleted in 5 days' time. Unable to think of websites to go to, she decided to log in to MSN messenger. Hopefully __someone_ would be online and would relieve her of her boredom. Even studious Manta or lazy Yoh. Once she logged in, the alert at the said told her she had no new messages in her inbox. 'I know that,' she snapped at the computer, which was a kind of silly thing to do, since it couldn't reply anyway. Then, at the top left corner, a grey box popped up. leave me alone /we don't like you / has added you to their contact list. 

Add? Or Block? Usually Pirika would just delete every single grey box that popped up, but the e-mail address caught her eye. Hah！ＴＲ－ｓａｍａ．　Ｈｏｗ　ｆｕｎｎｙ！　Ｔｈａｔ　ｐｅｒｓｏｎ　ｐｒｏｂａｂｌｙ　ｈａｄ　ａ　ｇｏｏｄ　ｓｅｎｓｅ　ｏｆ　ｈｕｍｏｕｒ．　Ｈｍｍ．．　ｓｈｅ　ｈａｄ　ｆｅｗ　ｃｏｎｔａｃｔｓ　ａｎｙｗａｙ．　Ｓｈｅ　ｓｉｇｈｅｄ．　ＨｏｒｏＨｏｒｏ　ｗｏｕｌｄ　ｎｅｖｅｒ　ａｐｐｒｏｖｅ，　ｂｕｔ．．．　ｓｈｅ　ｃｌｉｃｋｅｄ　Ａｄｄ，　ｔｈｅｎ　ｃｈｅｃｋｅｄ　ｗｈｉｃｈ　ｏｆ　ｈｅｒ　ｃｏｎｔａｃｔｓ　ｗｅｒｅ　ｏｎｌｉｎｅ．　Ｓｕｒｐｒｉｓｉｎｇｌｙ，　ｎｏ　ｏｎｅ　ｂｕｔ　ｈｅｒ　ｎｅｗｌｙ－ａｄｄｅｄ　＇ｆｒｉｅｎｄ＇　ｗａｓ．Ａ　ｃｏｎｖｅｒｓａｔｉｏｎ　ｂｏｘ　ｐｏｐｐｅｄ　ｕｐ　ｗｉｔｈ　ｔｈｅ　ａｌｅｒｔ　ｓｏｕｎｄ．

ｌｅａｖｅ　ｍｅ　ａｌｏｎｅ＊／～ｗｅｄｏｎ＇ｔ　ｌｉｋｅ　ｙｏｕ～／　ｓａｙｓ：

Ｈｉ

Ｗａｒｙ　ｏｆ　ｔｈｉｓ　ｃｈａｒａｃｔｅｒ，　Ｐｉｒｉｋａ＇ｓ　ｈａｎｄ　ｑｕｉｖｅｒｅｄ　ａｂｏｖｅ　ｔｈｅ　ｋｅｙｂｏａｒｄ　ｂｅｆｏｒｅ　ｓｈｅ　ｔｙｐｅｄ　ａ　ｒｅｓｐｏｎｓｅ：

Ｕｒｇｈ．．．ＨｏｒｏＨｏｒｏ＇ｓ　ｓｉｎｇｉｎｇ　ｓｕｘ　ｓａｙｓ：

ｈｅｌｌｏ

ｓｈｅｅｓｈ．．　ｄｕｍｂ　ｃｏｍｐｕｔｅｒ　ｓａｙｓ：

Ｓｏ．．　ｈｏｗ＇ｓ　ｌｉｆｅ？

Ｕｒｇｈ．．．ＨｏｒｏＨｏｒｏ＇ｓ　ｓｉｎｇｉｎｇ　ｓｕｘ　ｓａｙｓ：

ｏｋ．　ｉｇｕｅｓｓ．．．　ｈｅｙ，　ｗｈｉｃｈ　ｓｃｈｏｏｌ　ａｒｅ　ｙｏｕ　ｆｒｏｍ　ａｎｄ　ｗｈｅｒｅ＇ｄ　ｙｏｕ　ｇｅｔ　ｍｙ　ｅ－ｍａｉｌ　ａｄｄｒｅｓｓ？

ｓｈｅｅｓｈ．．ｄｕｍｂ　ｃｏｍｐｕｔｅｒ　ｓａｙｓ：

Ｆｕｎｂａｒｉ　Ｈｉｇｈ．　Ｇｏｔ　ｙｏｕｒ　ｅ－ｍａｉｌ　ａｄｄｒｅｓｓ　ｆｒｏｍ　ａ　＇ｄｅａｒ　ｆｒｉｅｎｄ＇．

Ｕｒｇｈ．．．ＨｏｒｏＨｏｒｏ＇ｓ　ｓｉｎｇｉｎｇ　ｓｕｘ　ｓａｙｓ：

ｏｈ．

Ｔｈｅｒｅ　ｗａｓｎ＇ｔ　ａｎｙ　ｔａｌｋｉｎｇ　ｄｏｎｅ　ａｆｔｅｒ　ｈｅｒ　ｏｈ．Ｔｈｅ　ｏｔｈｅｒ　ｐｅｒｓｏｎ　ｗａｓ　ｓｔｉｌｌ　ｏｎｌｉｎｅ，　ｂｕｔ．．．　ｈｅ－　ｏｒ　ｓｈｅ－　ｓｈｅ　ｓｕｓｐｅｃｔｅｄ　ｉｔ　ｗａｓ　ａ　ｓｈｅ．．．　ｄｉｄｎ＇ｔ　ｓｅｅｍ　ｔｏ　ｗａｎｔ　ｔｏ　ｔａｌｋ　ａｎｙｍｏｒｅ．　Ｓｈｅ　ｓｉｇｎｅｄ　ｏｕｔ　ａｎｄ　ｇｏｔ　ｕｐ　ｆｒｏｍ　ｈｅｒ　ｓｉｇｎａｔｕｒｅ　ｂｌｕｅ　ｓｗｉｖｅｌ　ｃｈａｉｒ．ＨｏｒｏＨｏｒｏ　ｈａｄ　ｂｏｕｇｈｔ　ｉｔ　ｆｏｒ　ｈｅｒ　ａｓ　ａ　ｂｉｒｔｈｄａｙ　ｐｒｅｓｅｎｔ，　ｔｏ　ｍａｔｃｈ　ｔｈｅ　ｃｏｌｏｕｒ　ｏｆ　ｈｅｒ　ｈａｉｒ．　Ｓｈｅ　ｓｍｉｌｅｄ　ａｎｄ　ｄｅｃｉｄｅｄ　ｔｏ　ｐａｙ　ＨｏｒｏＨｏｒｏ，　ｗｈｏ　ｗａｓ，　ｆｏｒ　ｅｖｅｒｙｏｎｅ＇ｓ　ｉｎｆｏｒｍａｔｉｏｎ，　ｓｔｉｌｌ　ｓｉｎｇｉｎｇ　Ｒｅｌｉｅｎｔ　Ｋ＇ｓ　＇Ｗｈｏ　Ｉ　ａｍ　ｈａｔｅｓ　ｗｈｏ　ｉ＇ｖｅ　ｂｅｅｎ＇　ｓｏｎｇ　ｏｆｆ－ｋｅｙ，　ａ　ｓｕｒｐｒｉｓｅ　ｖｉｓｉｔ．．．

Ｈｅｌｌｏ！　Ｓｏ　ｗｈｏ　ｄｏ　ｙｏｕ　ｔｈｉｎｋ　ｔｈｉｓ　ＴＲ－ｓａｍａ　ｉｓ？Ａｎｄ　ｗｈａｔ　ａｂｏｕｔ　ｈｅｒ　ｓｕｐｐｏｓｅｄ　ｓｅｃｒｅｔ　ａｄｍｉｒｅｒ？　Ｉ＇ｍ　ｎｏｔ　ｇｏｉｎｇ　ｔｏ　ｄｅｍａｎｄ　＇ｐａｙ＇　ｌｉｋｅ　ｓｏｍｅ　ａｕｔｈｏｒｓ　ｄｏ，　Ｉ　ｊｕｓｔ　ｗａｎｔ　１　ｒｅｖｉｅｗ．．．　ｃｏｎｓｉｄｅｒ　ｉｔ　ｌｉｋｅ　ｍａｋｉｎｇ　ａ　ｄｏｎａｔｉｏｎ，　ｅｘｃｅｐｔ　ａｌｌ　ｙｏｕ　ｎｅｅｄ　ｉｓ　ｔｏ　ｔｙｐｅ　ａ　＇ｇｏｏｄ＇　ａｎｄ　ｙｏｕ＇ｒｅ　ｄｏｎｅ．Ｔｈａｎｋｓ！　Ｂｙｅ．．oh my good ness, many things have been deleted! Aah! Either way, Pirika's e-mail address is supposed to be there, but never mind


End file.
